There has been a major effort in recent years to prepare and find compounds that modulate the immune system. Certain 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]pyridin-4-amine compounds useful as immune response modifiers and methods for their preparation are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,153; 5,494,916; 5,644,063; 6,525,064; 6,545,016; and 6,545,017, in International Publication No. WO 02/46194, and in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0010007.
However, despite these developments, there is a continuing need for useful, alternative processes and intermediates for preparing immune response modifying 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]pyridin-4-amines.